


Ambush

by ChristineP



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-23
Updated: 2002-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always nice getting attacked from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

## Ambush

by Christine

Clark pulled into the long driveway in front of the castle and turned the ignition off. Opening the driver side door, he got out of his truck, closed the door and made his way towards the front door of the castle. 

Once he stepped upto it, he rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes until the door was opened to admit him inside. Before he got a chance to turn around, he was ambushed from behind and spun around to face the closed door. He didn't put up much of a fight since he had an idea of who was manhandling him so roughly. 

"Lex?" Clark questioned as he was slammed up against the door. 

He shivered when a deep, throaty voice said, "Don't move." 

Gulping, he stayed where he was as a hand hastily snaked around his waist and started to unfasten his jeans. Clark began to pant heavily as a hand reached into his underwear and pulled his cock out. He moaned in disappointment when the hand left his underwear only to feel another hand grab his waist band and yank both his jeans and his underwear down. 

He stood there, bent over against the door as Lex began to rub his hands up and down Clark's back. Clark opened his mouth to say something when he felt Lex kneel down behind him. Clark's eyes went wide and he threw his head back when he felt Lex licking and probing his quivering hole. 

Clark had to control his strength or he would have ripped the door from its hinges as Lex pushed his tongue deeper into Clark. Clark spread his legs as wide as the pants around his ankles would allow to get more of Lex inside of him. Clark whimpered when the feel of Lex's talented tongue left his hole. 

"Wha?" Clark began, but was silenced by a hand rubbing his back soothingly. 

Lex leaned forward. "Shh, I'm almost there." 

Clark shivered in anticipation, waiting for Lex to do whatever it was he was going to do. He flung his head back and cried out at the feel of Lex slamming his length into him. Given no time to adjust to the thick intruder, Clark began to whimper as Lex pounded mercilessly into him. Clark dropped his head forward to rest on his outstretched arms, surprised that he could actually feel a slight burn in his ass. But as Lex continued his assault, he began to enjoy the rawness. 

He let out a sigh of contentment as he felt Lex run a hand through his hair only to cry out in surprise when Lex suddenly tightened his grip and yanked his head back. Clark continued to whimper and shudder as Lex repeatedly hit his pleasure spot over and over. One too many hits on his prostate had Clark screaming out Lex's name, as he sprayed his come all over the door. 

"Oh, God!" Clark cried out as Lex tightened his grip on Clark's hair and if possible, slammed even harder into Clark's spasming hole. Clark had to lock his knees to keep himself upright as his ass continued to twitch and quiver with the force of Lex's thrusts. 

Clark had to keep himself from clenching his ass muscles too hard as he came once more all over the door in front of him as Lex snaked a hand towards his cock and pumped it roughly. Clark's head flopped down onto his outstretched arms once again when he felt Lex let go and go still behind him. Clark let out a cry as Lex yanked himself out roughly, bent down behind Clark and spread his ass cheeks with both hands. 

Clark almost bit off his tongue when he realized what Lex had in mind. "Oh, God. Oh, God," Clark chanted as he felt Lex begin to suck and lick the come from out of his poor abused hole. As Lex continued cleaning Clark up, Clark came a third time as once again Lex moved a hand to his aching cock and stroked it roughly. 

Tired and feeling thoroughly fucked, Clark lost control over his body and slid bonelessly to the floor. Once he got his breathing under some sort of control, Clark rolled his eyes at Lex's smirk of satisfaction. Sitting up with a surprised wince, Clark crossed his arms and eyed his lover. 

"Far be it for me to complain, but what was that all about?" Clark asked, raising an amused eyebrow at Lex's expression. 

Lex scooted closer to Clark and flung an arm around his shoulders. "Well, I knew you were due to come over, so I spent the last two hours jerking off to mental images of you. Since I was already naked, I thought I'd share the love." 

Clark giggled and shifted so he was facing Lex. He let out a surprised squeak when his butt registered the move and let its situation be known. Lex frowned in concern. "Are you alright? I know I didn't hurt you, even if I didn't use lube." 

Clark crinkled his eyebrows in thought. "I'm not in pain, just sore. I only get this way when the green rocks are around." Clark eyed Lex. "You're not like hiding any of them around here, are you?" 

"No. You know I would never do such a thing. Maybe you got some meteorite dust on your shoes or something." 

Clark briefly thought it over. "Hmm? I don't think so. If I had, I would have gotten sick before coming here." 

"Huh, well, maybe I did then. Who knows? Besides your ass being sore, are you okay? Not feeling nauseous or anything?" Lex asked worriedly. 

Clark paused a moment to assess his body's reaction to the 'dust'. Not sensing anything out of the ordinary except his sore rear, he smiled at Lex. "Nope. I feel fine. Ya know, maybe we should keep the dust around for future use," Clark said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his lover. 

Lex snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's up to you. _I'm_ not the one who gets sick whenever he's around them." 

Clark softy punched Lex in the shoulder. "You're funny." Leaning over, Clark licked Lex's ear. "Let's go upstairs. It's your turn." With that, he left Lex sitting near the front door as he speeded up the stairs to Lex's bedroom. 

Lex sighed and rolled eyes. "I hate it when he does that," Lex muttered to himself as he got up and followed after his young lover. 

The End 


End file.
